Monster Hunters (Novel) Wiki
Monster Hunters is an upcoming 2018 science-fiction action novel written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through the computer program Blurb. The story follows Tess Williams, a hunter of the Hunter's Guild, as she embarks on a journey to a previously undiscovered land teeming with dangerous beasts in order to unlock the secrets of the mysterious Elder Dragon Zygarian. Monsters from the Monster Hunter video game franchise that are set to appear in the novel include the Barroth, the Anjanath, the Great Jagras, Deviljho, the Rathian, Rathalos and Diablos while the Elder Dragons Lunastra, Teostra, Kirin and Nergigante serve as primary antagonists. Plot The story opens in early Spring, with Tess Williams on an assignment for the Hunter's Guild to hunt down a fearsome monster that had been terrorizing the people of Pokke Village, having been identified as a Bazelgeuse. Following the advice of her partner, Guild Receptionist Sierra, Tess tracks down the Bazelgeuse high up in the Snowy Mountains. Inspecting scales from the monster in a large valley, she is soon confronted by the Flying Wyvern. Tess bravely engages the Bazelgeuse in combat; the monster proves to be a tough adversary, knocking her off-balance through the use of its exploding scales. After a short time, Tess is able to turn the tables, driving the Bazelgeuse out of the valley. Intending to complete her assignment, Tess pursues the Bazelgeuse out of the valley, briefly encountering a Stygian Zinogre along the way. Following a trail of scales leading to an open field, Tess soon finds the Bazelgeuse resting in an attempt to recover from its wounds. Another brief fight takes place, with Tess ultimately slaying the Bazelgeuse by stabbing it in the neck. Carving materials from the monster's body, Tess makes her way back to Pokke Village. In Pokke Village, Tess finds that many of the villagers have become concerned in regards to the presence of a Stygian Zinogre near the settlement. Sierra sends a mission report back to the Hunter's Guild, which soon sends them their next assignment to track the beast down. Accompanied by Sierra, Tess returns to the Snowy Mountains to pick up the Zinogre's trail. The two track the Stygian Zinogre through the mountains, until the appearance of a Deviljho stops them. Sierra heads off to track the Zinogre, leaving Tess to handle the Deviljho. After a lengthy battle, Tess succeeds in slaying the Deviljho and reunites with Sierra near the mountain peaks. Following Sierra's directions, Tess comes face-to-face with the Stygian Zinogre. The sudden appearance of a large Elder Dragon prevents Tess from slaying the Zinogre; and both monsters leave the Snowy Mountains. With the monsters threatening Pokke Village dealt with, Tess and Sierra are summoned by the Guild back to the city of Dundorma. It is revealed that the Wycademy has identified the Elder Dragon as the legendary Zygarian and that it was responsible for Pokke Village's recent troubles. The Great Elder reveals to Tess and Sierra that a number of other Elder Dragons have begun to surface since Zygarian appeared... and all of them are being drawn across the Pacific Ocean to a previously unexplored island. According to the Wycademy, the island is known as the Shadowy Deep, the ancient homeland of the Elder Dragons. Seeing an opportunity to learn more about the Elder Dragons and their biology, the Guild wants Tess and Sierra to make their way to Shadowy Deep and establish a base camp. They are also provided with the secondary objective of finding a veteran hunter named David, who went missing investigating the island on his own. The story transitions to Shadowy Deep, revealing that a handful of Elder Dragons have indeed made their way "home" including the Zygarian, residing inside the Ancient Volcano. It is also revealed that another hunter is present on the island, having travelled to the Shadowy Deep in pursuit of one of the Elder Dragons to have recently landed there. Meanwhile, Tess and Sierra make their way across the Pacific Ocean aboard a Guild ship, going through their equipment and discussing their plans for once they arrive. Near the island, their ship is attacked by the Lunastra, one of the Elder Dragons inhabiting the island. While Tess and Sierra manage to make it to land, they are once again confronted by the Lunastra. However, the appearance of an older hunter drives the Elder Dragon away, and the hunter welcomes them to the "Home of the Elder Dragons." Sometime later, Tess and Sierra are introduced to the Huntsman, who had come to Shadowy Deep to hunt a Teostra. Sierra asks the Huntsman about another hunter named David. The Huntsman regrets being unable to help out, but is confident the man will turn up. The Huntsman soon departs to continue his investigation, prompting Tess to suggest they start their own investigation. Tess begins a thorough search over Shadowy Deep, confirming the presence of the Elder Dragons Kirin, Teostra, Lunastra and Zygarian. She also discovers evidence of another unknown monster present on the island. Tess also identifies a number of other monsters on the island, including the Stygian Zinogre from the Snowy Mountains. Her investigation ultimately reveals a Black Diablos on the island. Tess engages the beast in a long, intense battle, managing to slay the monster after wounding it enough. It is at this point she encounters David, who reveals that he'd been hunting the Black Diablos across the island for weeks. David explains that he was drawn to Shadowy Deep after the Elder Dragons inhabiting the Old World started to become more and more restless, until they eventually begun to leave, travelling across the Pacific Ocean. Intending to get to the bottom of things, David set out on his own to investigate the situation. In return, Tess explains that she was sent by the Guild to track down the legendary Elder Dragon Zygarian which, according to the legends, possesses the unique ability to control any monster within its vicinity, including that of the Elder Dragons. David suggests they redouble their efforts to track down the Zygarian before things get out of hand, instructing her to meet him at the Lush Forest later that afternoon. Tess returns to find that Sierra has established a small camp in her absence, and fills her in on what she's discovered, including her encounter with a Black Diablos and her subsequent meeting with David. Sierra agrees that it's vital they defeat Zygarian before things get out of hand, but suggests they proceed with caution since they don't know as much about Shadowy Deep as David and the Huntsman do. That afternoon, Tess and Sierra arrive at the Lush Forest where David is awaiting them, having been inspecting monster tracks recently made in the forest floor. David explains to them that he's seen the Elder Dragon Kirin running around the Lush Forest several times in the past, though Kirin's presence appears to have riled up the other monsters present. Sierra then asks David if he's seen any Zinogre rampaging about, with David admitting that a Zinogre subspecies arrived about the same time the Elder Dragons started acting up. The conversation is brought to an abrupt end when they are attacked by a Great Jagras. The subsequent appearance of the Anjanath drives off the Great Jagras, leaving the hunters to face the Anjanath instead. David leaves to track down the Kirin, leaving Tess to deal with the Anjanath herself. After a lengthy battle across the Lush Forest, Tess is successful in slaying the Anjanath and reunites with Sierra and David, who has managed to locate evidence of the Stygian Zinogre's presence on Shadowy Deep. Following the tracks through the forest, the group soon stumbles across a nest belonging to the Azure Rathalos. Despite the protests from Tess and Sierra, David charges the Azure Rathalos and is left incapacitated, prompting Tess to face the Wyvern alone. Tess is able to gain the upper hand during the following, delivering a fatal blow that brings the Azure Rathalos to the ground, unintentionally bringing Tess to a cavern that serves as a home for a group of Grimalkyne, who offer their support to the hunter in exchange for her aid in ridding the Lush Forest of the rampaging Zinogre. Meanwhile, the story reveals that the Huntsman has been travelling across the Mountains following the trail of the Teostra, leading him to the Ancient Volcano, where he witnesses the Zygarian emerge and take off toward another section of the island. Hoping to learn more about the legendary Elder Dragon, the Huntsman proceeds to make his way inside the Ancient Volcano. At the same time, Tess delivers news of the Grimalkyne's offer regarding the Zinogre. David notes how invaluable the Grimalkyne's help could be in their quest, and Sierra agrees given that the Stygian Zinogre is part of their assignment anyway. Having already made up her own mind, Tess departs to pick up the Zinogre's trail while David decides to hunt down the Kirin. Tess eventually tracks down the Stygian Zinogre deep in the Lush Forest, witnessing a short fight between the Zinogre and an overly-aggressive Deviljho. Tess steps in once the Stygian Zinogre overpowers the Deviljho and kills it, making the Zinogre aware of her intent. An intense, lengthy battle takes place across the Lush Forest, during which Tess receives minor injuries before eventually gaining the upper hand on the Stygian Zinogre. Before she can finish off the beast, however, the Zygarian descends over the Lush Forest, heralding the sudden appearance of Nergigante, an Elder Dragon that feeds on other Elder Dragons. With the Zygarian observing from above, Tess engages Nergigante in brief combat until David intervenes, saving her life. However, Nergigante's and the Zygarian's appearance allowed the Stygian Zinogre to escape death. One of the Grimalkyne, who had been observing from the trees, states that the Zinogre has fled the Lush Forest thanks to her efforts. David then informs Tess that the Kirin is nowhere to be found, possibly having left the forest as well. Both hunters agree that the presence of Nergigante on Shadowy Deep presents unforeseen complications, and promptly head back to the camp to rejoin Sierra. At the Ancient Volcano, the Huntsman stumbles upon evidence of the Teostra's presence, but is forced to abandon his search when the Zygarian returns. On his way out, the Huntsman is attacked by a Pink Rathian, which he makes quick work of. Once safely away from the volcano, the Huntsman decides that a solo journey into the Ancient Volcano is too dangerous. Cast Hunter's Guild * Tess Williams * Sierra * Huntsman * David * Great Elder Large Monsters * Zygarian * Anjanath * Barroth * Great Jagras * Deviljho * Rathian ** Pink Rathian * Rathalos ** Azure Rathalos * Diablos ** Black Diablos * Zinogre ** Stygian Zinogre * Lunastra * Teostra * Kirin * Nergigante Small Monsters * Kestodon * Gajau * Grimalkyne * Vespoid * Wingdrake Notes To Be AddedCategory:Browse